


Refilling Dreams

by bagelistrying



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Character Death Fix, Cliffhanger, Faked Suicide, Fix-It, Gen, I’m in denial, Open to Interpretation, Other, Sad Vibes, did she learn that from Veronica, pun intended, sayonara, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26066548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagelistrying/pseuds/bagelistrying
Summary: As Sayori escapes her room on festival day, she reflects on what she’s done. Was it right to fake her death? Should she tell anyone? Though she had abandoned so much, one person still deserved to know she was okay.
Kudos: 5





	Refilling Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Mentions of suicide, faked death

Sayori winced as the window shut behind her, slicing away the stuffy warmth from inside. Gripping a pen and envelope in one hand, the icy morning air sent chills rippling down her back as stray locks of hair brushed at her neck. Clinging to the edge of the windowsill, she glanced back over her shoulder. The rope was lying on the ground, and her bedroom door shut. Her heart was still pounding from when the same door had been gently opened, just a few minutes ago. 

Biting her lip, she tried to blur the memory. The stabbing in her heart when he knocked, the broken expression, the pit in her stomach when he closed the door again, tears glistening in his eyes. It was awful having to keep her empty gaze at the floor, but strangely enough, sitting just outside where she was meant to die, she felt so alive.

Sliding off the edge and letting her feet sink into the soft grass, she took another shuddering breath of the morning air. As the ground beneath her turned to concrete, she glanced around the street. He was nowhere to be seen. Her bare feet were already growing numb from the pavement below, but she had somewhere to be. Checking once more that the window was fully closed, she sprinted down to the end of the street. She held out a hand as she ran, letting her fingertips bounce along the surface of the neighbor’s picket fences.

At the end of the road, the alley began to narrow. Sayori slowed down. A small wooden bench was bolted hastily on the side of the path. Moths circling the lamppost above it cast soft, dancing shadows on the peeling paint. She sat down and flattened out the envelope on her knee. Sliding the paper out from inside, she began to write.   
  


_ Bottles (the second one) _

_ The bottles were all empty, and the emptiness hurt _

_ Shards of glass on the floor, and nowhere to walk _

_ You didn’t see I had nothing left, so I had to lock the door _

_ They think that I won’t leave trapped with my empty bottles. _

_ But dreams can refill, they just need time and place to stay _

_ That’s what I need to give them, so I’m leaving you behind. _

_ Maybe you think I’m locked inside  _

_ Perhaps you think I want to hide _

_ But I still know there’s a back door _

_ And I’m not scared to use it anymore _

_ There are a lot fewer bottles now _

_ The dreams I keep inside don’t shine as bright _

_ But I don’t think they have to, because they’re mine _

_ I know you all will be okay without them _

_ I don’t have to scrape for them, I don’t have to dig _

_ Because they are where they belong, and I love them. _

_ I won’t be able to come to meetings _

_ And this is just for whoever’s reading: _

_ I’m sorry for pretending _

_ I got my happy ending _

With a shaking hand, she drew a smiley face at the end, and returned it to the envelope. Pressing it to her chest, she stood up again and kept walking, but slower. Now all the weight was gone from her shoulders, but there was another heaviness in her heart. At the post box, she help up the letter, but her fingers wouldn’t let go. A tear fell onto her hand, cold from building up in her eye. “Come on, Sayori...” she whispered to herself, her words choked. “It’s just words, let it go.” Biting back a sob, it fell out of her reach. “Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I know the end was a little vague, but I like the idea of filling in your favorite ship for Sayori (besides with MC), but knowing that she’ll be alright no matter who she sends it to. Hopefully the poem stand up to be a good enough sequel to her original Bottles poem. I’m still in denial about what really happened though.


End file.
